Destino y Obsesión
by Alejandracullen21
Summary: Una noche, después de llegar a su apartamento Bella descubre una carta de un acosador, ¿Quién es este hombre que dice ser su verdadero amor? -Ya estoy aquí mi dulce Bella, eres mía, siempre lo has sido y esta vez nada me alejara de ti- Todos Humanos.
1. Chapter 1

**Buenos días a todas mis lectoras. A las chicas nuevas que leen mi historia por primera vez y a las chicas que ya llevan un tiempo conociéndome.**

**Aunque algunas de las que ya me conocen deben sentirse escépticas ante mí, se que dejé mi historia abandonada por mucho tiempo, no intentaré excusarme con ustedes.**

**Espero que disfruten de la historia que les traigo, es en parte la historia que había empezado tiempo atrás, "Reencarnación de un amor" y algunos cambios que le hice después de tanto tiempo.**

* * *

Regresaba tarde hacia mi apartamento después de 8 horas de trabajo, trabajaba como secretaria de una de las casas editoriales de la ciudad y aunque amaba mi trabajo este exigía mucha energía diariamente, y sin proponerlo acababa el día más agotada de lo que imaginaba.

Llegué a mi edificio y saludé a Sam, mi portero, presioné el botón para llamar al ascensor, una corriente helada recorrió mi cuerpo, la entrada principal había sido abierta solo unos pocos segundos antes, y aunque apenas estábamos a mitad de julio, esta ciudad era muy fría a cualquier época del año.

Entré al ascensor y pulsé el número de mi bloque, vivía en un cómodo apartamento a las afueras de Red Deer, a solo 20 minutos de mi oficina y a 40 minutos de la ciudad, lo que me permitía moverme a cualquier parte de la ciudad sin ningún problema,

El ascensor paró dos pisos antes del mío, y en ese momento llegó la señora Surrey, una señora simpática con quien a veces conversaba, me regaló una sonrisa que yo respondí de igual manera, luego de unos segundos el ascensor siguió su marcha, parando por fin en mi destino.

Abrí mi apartamento y encontré todo hecho un completo desastre, tal como lo había dejado esa misma mañana, con el ajetreo del trabajo tenía suerte si conseguía desayunar antes de irme. Luego de una larga, caliente y relajante ducha y una cena completa viendo la televisión, me dispuse a ordenar el desastre en lo que se había convertido mi piso.

Ordené la cocina y las habitaciones, lavé la ropa sucia y los trastos usados, tiré la basura y ahora me disponía a ordenar un poco la sala, ya mañana terminaría con lo demás.

Me encontraba aspirando la alfombra cuando reparé con algo que antes no había visto, en la pequeña mesita justo al lado del sofá, se encontraba un sobre azul rey, junto a un hermoso tulipán rojo, por un momento me sentí un poco estúpida ya que hasta ahora no había reparado en la flor que ahora se encontraba evidente, pero luego sentí un gran pánico, no había recibido ninguna carta esta mañana, era evidente que quien fuera que hubiera dejado este presente debió haber entrado a mi casa para hacerlo, ese pensamiento solo logró acrecentar más mi pánico, ¿Me habían robado? Deseché ese pensamiento instantáneamente, dudo mucho que los delincuentes repararan en dejarme un detalle de disculpas.

_-Cálmate Bella, lo más seguro es que lo hayas encontrado en la puerta esta mañana y lo hayas olvidado por completo – trató de tranquilizarme mi conciencia aunque sus palabras no ayudaba mucho a controlarme_

Con las manos temblorosas, cogí el sobre que estaba al lado de la flor y lo abrí rápidamente, esperando que mis nervios y curiosidad se calmaran.

_Ojalá que la noche sea esto únicamente:__  
__la pesada respiración del mar__  
__como un animal torpe y hechizado,__  
__un pañuelo de cuentas negras bajo tu frente,__  
__la dulce sensación de estar a la deriva__  
__contigo, de espaldas a la ciudad,__  
__turbados por el pulso de un amor__  
__que es siempre recomienzo._

_Así me rindo a la evidencia:__  
__lentamente, el reclamo de las aguas__  
__con que el silencio nos acoge,__  
__sencillo, hospitalario, se desplaza__  
__para dar paso al frágil territorio del tacto__  
__y remediar con él la insuficiencia__  
__con que la soledad y la separación__  
__nos obsequiaron tantos días.__  
__Apenas hay sorpresa en nuestros ojos,__  
__en nuestras bocas poco acostumbradas__  
__al amor. Sólo tú, reencontrado,__  
__recién llegado cuerpo,__  
__podías franquear tan sin esfuerzo__  
__la distancia que lleva a mis sentidos,__  
__podías recibir la plenitud__  
__que en este corazón cansado__  
__dibuja la pasión, el instante más dulce._

Volteando la hoja había una más, pero esta vez escrito con una delicada letra.

-_Ya estoy aquí mi dulce Bella, eres mía, mi vida y mundo entero, ni siquiera la muerte puede separarnos._

Me quedé estática ante la carta, no sabía que pensar, mi mente no respondía y el pánico estaba inundándome por completo ¿Qué significaba esto? ¿Había alguien entrado a mi casa y dejado esta carta? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

* * *

**Bueno. esto es solo una pequeña pincelada de lo que será la historia. **

**Un beso a todas, gracias por leerme, no olviden dejar sus comentarios, opiniones y sugerencias al respecto.**

**Pasénla bien! :D **

**Don't Worry...Be Happy **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todas :) **

**aquí les subo otro cap de la historia.**

**Disfrutenlo! :D**

* * *

Sabía que era un sueño, incluso en mi inconsciente, sabía que nada de esto era real, pero no podía evitar sentirme tan viva, como si realmente estuviera pasando

_Estaba caminando por un pasillo, todo estaba cubierto de hermosas rosas blancas y lavanda. Me sentía nerviosa, nerviosa al no querer tropezar, nerviosa, al temer en que no fuera él, pero sobre todo, nerviosa a su rechazo, ¿y si no me amaba? ¿Y si se arrepentía? ¿Y si todo esto no era más que un error?_

_Llegué hasta el final del camino, la mano que antes sostenía mi brazo, había desaparecido, dejándome solo a unos cuantos pasos de mi destino, porque sí, el era mi destino, caminé los centímetros que faltaban para encontrarme con él, no podía ver su rostro, pero reconocía su voz, reconocía su esencia, como un ciego y su manera de ver._

_Sentí como sus brazos envolvían mi cintura, acercándome más a él, con eso todo mis miedos se disiparon, sabía que él era mi hogar, era mi destino, él era el lugar donde yo debía estar._

_Pero justo en ese momento, todo se llenó de oscuridad, todo había desaparecido y lo único que se escuchaba eran gritos y llantos a lo lejos._

_Corría desesperada tratando de encontrarlo, ¿Mi amor dónde estás?, mi vida estoy asustada._

_De pronto se escucha una risa, carcajadas de una mujer que viene acercándose a donde estoy._

Me levanté exaltada y empapada en sudor, miré el reloj que estaba en mi mesa de noche, 4:20. Aún no había amanecido, pero dudaba mucho que pudiera volver a dormir

Sentí una humedad recorrer mis mejillas, estaba asustada y parte de mi no entendía el por qué, debía recordarme que solo era un sueño, pero no podía evitar llorar desde hace un año soñaba siempre con el mismo recuerdo.

1 año –pensé– no podía creer que hace ya tanto tiempo había recibido la primera carta, eso había sido el desencadenante de todos estos sueños, después de esa primera vez, empecé a recibir cartas todos las semanas junto con el tulipán rojo que nunca faltaba y aunque en ninguna carta escribía lo mismo, todas terminaba igual _"Ni siquiera la muerte podrá separarnos."_

No importa cuántas veces las hubiera leído, mi mente siempre reaccionaba igual, sentía ese mismo hormigueo que recorría mi columna y ese malestar en mi estómago, no podía pensar, y en la noche no podía dormir temerosa de que él viniera y me atacara.

Había cambiado la cerradura de la puerta 4 veces, e incluso había llamado a la policía y puesto una denuncia, pero a pesar de todo, no paraba, siempre era la misma rutina, todas las semanas, después de llegar del trabajo, encontraba el sobre azul rey y el tulipán rojo, en la pequeña mesita junto al sofá

_¿Qué esperas? ¿Qué quieres de mí?_ Siempre me preguntaba lo mismo, y de nuevo las lágrimas llenaban mis ojos_ ¿Por qué yo?_

Me levanté de la cama después de unos minutos sumida en mi divagaciones, no me dejaría vencer, haría todo lo posible para que atraparan a ese psicópata.

Preparé el café y una tostada, hoy era domingo, por lo que aprovecharía para poder hacer algunas de las tareas hogareñas que había dejado aplazar.

Tomé una ducha rápida, me vestí con un cómodo conjunto deportivo y cogí mis llaves para hacer las compras.

Presioné el botón del ascensor y esperé unos segundos a que este abriera, no había nadie adentro, entré y presioné el botón hacia el estacionamiento. Un minuto después el ascensor volvió a abrirse, caminé hacia mi carro, un Feline Sedan color plateado, que logré comparar después de dos años de ahorros.

Cuando estaba buscando las llaves en mi bolsillo, una extraña mano cubrió mi nariz y boca e instantáneamente un fuerte olor inundó mis sentidos, llevándome a la inconsciencia.

_-Es él, Dios, ¿ahora qué pasará?_

Me desperté con un ligero dolor de cabeza, cuando todos mis sentidos terminaron de despertarse completamente, el olor a lavanda inundó mis pulmones, después de unos segundos recordé cómo había llegado aquí y me levanté de golpe, _esto no puede estar pasando_, me repetía a mí misma, pero la realidad jugaba en contra de mis deseos.

-Era él, de eso estaba segura, después de un año de cartas y flores, había actuado, y yo había caído completamente, _Que ingenua eres Bella._

No podía moverme, parte de mi pensaba que esto no era más que un triste sueño, una pesadilla, pero sabía que todo esto era verdad, no sabía dónde estaba ni cómo había llegado aquí.

Por unos segundos recorrí con la mirada donde me encontraba, y solo entonces descubrí el lujo en donde estaba, era una habitación enorme, con un baño incorporado, las paredes eran de colores neutros y un pequeño sofá al pie de la gran cama matrimonial, todo parecía tan delicado, tan diferente a como lo hubiera pensado, estaba esperando despertarme en un cuarto oscuro lleno de ratas y humedad y un mugriento colchón tirado en el suelo.

Pero a pesar de todo, la diferencia no evitaba el pánico que sentía en este momento. Quería gritar, buscar algún escape y salir de este lugar, llegar a mi pequeño apartamento y que mi vida volviera a ser justo como era antes de que todo esto empezara.

Decidí pararme y buscar donde sea un lugar por donde pudiera escapar. Antes de poder siquiera pararme de la cama, la puerta se abrió, por un momento pensé que mi corazón se pararía. _Sabíamos que esto iba a pasar, tu destino ya está escrito Bella. _

Pero calmando solo un poco mis pensamientos entró una pequeña mujer de unos 40 años, vestía un uniforme de servicio y tenía una tranquila sonrisa en su cara.

-Ayúdeme por favor – le supliqué – no diré nada, pero por favor, ayúdeme a salir de aquí- Mi llanto dificultaba que salieran mis palabras.

Pero tal como imaginaba, la mujer hizo caso omiso a mis suplicas, en vez de eso, colocó una bandeja de comida al pie de la cama.

-Buenas noches señorita Isabella - ¿Cómo sabia mi nombre? "llevan un año acosándote Bella, por Dios, no te sorprendas con esas cosas" – el señor me ordenó que le trajera esto, y me pidió que me asegurara de que comiera todo de ahí – Vi como apuntaba con la mirada la bandeja que acababa de dejar – además me mandó a informarle que estaría con usted dentro de un momento.

No podía entender que estaba pasando. ¿Señor? Acaso era él el hombre de las cartas y las flores.

-No pienso comer nada de lo que hay ahí –Le dije a la mujer.

Ella pareció no sorprenderse de mi respuesta y siguió andando por la habitación buscando entre las gavetas. Yo en cambio, no salía del asombro, ¿Cómo puede esta mujer tener la mirada tan tranquila ante lo que está pasando?

Después de unos minutos la señora llegó con una muda de ropa y cosas para el aseo.

-El señor me pidió que le entregara esto, y se pusiera lo más cómoda posible - acaso esta mujer estaba loca, o yo no entendía lo que ella me estaba pidiendo – el mismo la ha elegido para usted. Y me pidió que le dijera que le haría muy feliz verlo en usted.

La mujer me entregó un delicado vestido rojo entre otras cosas de aseo, tuve que usar todo mi control para evitar tirárselo en la cara.

-Volveré por la bandeja dentro de unos minutos, tengo el deber de informarle al señor en caso de que decida no comer. – Terminando de hablar, la señora salió por la puerta.

Corrí rápidamente hacia donde había salido, con la esperanza de que estuviera abierta, pero para mí desdicha se encontraba con llave, no pude hacer más que caer al suelo y agarrar mis piernas. Sentía como poco a poco, mis párpados de hacían más pesados, y era eso lo que necesitaba, caer en la inconsciencia y aparentar que nada de esto está realmente pasando.

_Nadie vendría por mí, nunca saldría de aquí, al menos no con vida._

* * *

_**¿Qué tal? **_

_**Un un beso y saludos a todas.**_

_**no olviden que cualquier comentario, pregunta o sugerencia estoy aquí para ustedes! **_

_**Saludos!**_


End file.
